Network operators generally provide subscribers with subscriber identity modules (SIM), which enable authentication and access by a communication device to provider's network. SIMs commonly assist network providers in tracking service usage for efficient collection of service fees. The collection of these service fees from subscribers is economically critical to network providers. Subsidized communication devices are often provided to subscribers and represent significant costs to network providers. Generally, network providers desire to insure that these communication devices are only used on their networks to maximize return on investment.